User talk:Archer4real
>20101019| |}} Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the , the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 19:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Usage of talk/forum pages Hi there. Please note that discussions regarding specific entities we already have an article about should be added to their respective talk page, not some random forum entry. Regarding your latest forum entry, the "Druoda bomb" you're talking about has an article here. When creating a new forum entry is necessary, please do so using the "Create new topic" function on one of the subpages here, as that will automatically add some "administrative" stuff to the new page - for the same reason, please do not delete any of the text that appears when you are using that function. Last but not least, please note that both talk and forum pages should be restircted to discussions that are supposed to enhance the article in question, not "random" BBS-style talk. Thanks, Cid Highwind 15:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Please pay attention to the above request, this time regarding Forum:Detachability. In case you didn't notice - when creating a forum page, there's the following line: - don't delete that! -- Cid Highwind 15:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : This all still applies. "Forum:Edits to the Motion Picture DVD" is all very much applicable to Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition), as that is the only DVD release of that film. --Alan 14:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Again, when discussing specific articles, please use their talk page. So if you have a question about the Armstrong article, please post it on Talk:Armstrong. Likewise for Edgar Allan Poe. Thank you.– Cleanse 10:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Sign posts Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, so we know that your comments are yours. Thanks.--31dot 18:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Citations Please make sure that you remember to add a citation for all information that you add to articles. We have to know where the information comes from originally. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do. - 11:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, done now. Don't rush me.--Archer4real 11:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ;) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. - 16:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Archer! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fact Files contribution I was reading your recent forum post which got me intrigued. May I ask what your contribution was to the Star Trek Fact Files? --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) New Proposal Hello there. I wish to invite you to contribute and/or vote in this discussion on a new way of electing and retaining admins on Memory Alpha. Should you not wish to vote, your thoughts and opinions on this matter would be greatly appreciated in the "discussion" section. Kind regards, TrekFan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC)